


新型香草蒸奶被HX部分

by kafeidouai



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafeidouai/pseuds/kafeidouai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　无法发到Lofter上，于是放在这里，只有会被HX的那部分~</p>
            </blockquote>





	新型香草蒸奶被HX部分

　　Lofter上被HX的XX就是颜射。  
***

　　“我叫你安静点。”亚瑟抓住小阿尔弗雷德的底部，并轻轻地套弄。阿尔弗雷德一脸挫败地陷回椅子，双眼却兴致勃勃。这就像是某些承前启后糟糕的色情片情节。而难以置信的是，他竟然是主演。  
　　亚瑟启唇，然后湿润甜美的舌头顺着性器轻轻上滑。阿尔弗雷德小小地动了一下。这太舒服了，而且对此，亚瑟也心知肚明，他沿着纹理一路舔弄至顶端。他的舌包裹住他，套弄他的性器，继而又再次沿着纹路舔弄。阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙关，看着天花板。  
　　这是个错误。大错特——哦，就是那里，太舒服了！  
　　亚瑟的双唇完全环绕在顶端并重重地吸允，阿尔弗雷德高声呻吟。亚瑟含着他的小阿尔弗雷德，开始上上下下晃动头部，他湿润的舌头也在同时取悦他，不停地打着转，尽他所能地碰触每一寸能碰到的肌肤。  
　　老天，他太可爱了。那双绿色的眼睛看上去多么无辜啊，但事实却截然不同。他的脸多么天使啊，但天使绝不会堕落到去吸吮一个人类的性器。这哪里是天使的杰作，阿尔弗雷德很确定，所以他仅仅低头微笑地看着亚瑟，呻吟在他的舌尖徘徊。  
　　“你尝起来挺不错。”亚瑟微喘，波地一声吐出他的性器，他舔着嘴唇说道，“我不明白要是他们都能得到这个的话，为什么没人愿意来上早班。”阿尔弗雷德不知该怎么回答，因为他不知道亚瑟在胡扯些什么，但当这个男人再次含住他的性器，并开始吞咽，这点小小的疑虑被他抛诸脑后。  
　　吞咽。把他整个吞了进去。他不再有节奏地舔弄顶部，他整个吞了进去，让阿尔弗雷德进到了他狭窄的喉部。阿尔弗雷德喘息着将手指插进亚瑟的柔软的发中，但他没有催促他做任何事，他只是让他按照自己的步调行事。  
　　“我真不知该如何形容。”随着亚瑟的上下吞吐，阿尔弗雷德喘息着，“嗯，但我不介意被这样对待。”亚瑟轻笑起来。阿尔弗雷德蓄势待发，他再次呻吟起来，扭着屁股凑向男人的唇口。亚瑟吞没着他，伴随着湿漉漉的水声，淘气地瞥他一眼。噢，操。  
　　一个念头浮上心头——他在期待亚瑟是否会允许他进入他的另外一个洞。这个念头让他血脉喷张，他即将达到巅峰，他盼望着能射在亚瑟的喉咙里，但完全出乎意料地，这个男人及时地后退，于是他的精液贱到了他的脸上，主要是那两片唇上。阿尔弗雷德呻吟着。这景象只有在那些昂贵的色情杂志的彩图上才有，简直太色情了。  
　　“我操……”  
　　“你还满意不？”亚瑟跌坐在他的脚边，舔着唇笑起来。  
　　“操……”阿尔弗雷德激烈地喘息，他的肺部急需氧气。  
　　“这是你点的颜射，先生。8刀，谢谢。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德简直不敢相信他听到的。他要为颜射他而付款。简直就像他买了个妓女！但无论如何他还是抽出了钞票，他迷失在困惑中，连一个问题都问不出。


End file.
